ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Japatornn
Japatornn is the home of the Samswordones, Samunjas, Macersapiens, and Sumotorisapiens. History Richard 10 Timestream Japatornn had been in existence ever since the universe started. There was a race of warriors called the Samswordones. They were meant to protect and bring peace. Their skills were enhanced due to protecting themselves from the other creatures, known as Samunjas. The Samunjas were the predators of the Samswordones. The Samswordones and Samunjas were at war for years, even before creation of the Alpha-Omeagtrix. The Samswordones had had enough of the Samunjas. They lined up along the planet's equator, in a sort of pattern, every other facing the same way, while the immediate next one faced the opposite direction. They pulled out their swords, and shot white beams. These beams were a last resort: If they could not neutralize their opponent, this is the opponent's fate. The beams sent the hit object or creature to a realm called the Mirage (see below for more information). This happened shortly after creation of the Alpha-Omegatrix. Between R10 and AOV, the Samswordones had collaborated with both the Perk and Murk Gourmands to create peace, as opposed to the devices created by Azmuth. The leaders of each had been in a meeting. During this meeting, Sergeant Cookmeister, leader of the Perks, had not controlled his hunger, and ate the Sacred Sword of Sobustor. This caused the Samswordones to declare war on the Gourmands, Murk and Perk. During this war, both Japatornn and Peptos XI had been badly damaged. The Samswordones were on both planets, and used their swords to send the Gourmands to the Mirage. Peptos XI is no longer inhabitable. During AOV, the Samunjas returned to the planet after the Faction took the DNA sample of one from the Mirage. They were mutated due to the corrupted DNA. The Samswordones were unable to fight them. The mutated Samunjas were immune to the realm beams from the swords. The mutated Samunjas, despite being mutated, are sometimes referred to as evolved, and are called the Ultimate Samunjas. The only one who was able to defeat them was Ultimate Blamurai. Ultimate Blamurai's methods were to stab the Samunjas, which then sent them back to the Mirage. The planet was saved, and the Samunjas were never seen again. Alpha-Gamma Timestream Species Samswordone Samunja Ultimate Samunja Macersapien Sumotorisapien Seasons Season of the Sun Season of the Moon Season of the Swamp Season of the Dead Realms The Mirage The Mirage is a realm accessable via a Samswordone sword. It is a realm much like the Null Void, only more dangerous through what it does, rather than it's inhabitants. Creatures in the realm can not be brought out unless someone manages to get them out by going into the realm. The sword is the only known way to access it so far. The Mirage has a very strange way of working. For normal species, it gives the individual their dream lives, and once they are in a total trance, they are put into a nightmare. For species of higher power, they overcome the dream stage, and can continue into the realm. The Samunjas were imprisoned in the Mirage years before the creation of the Alpha-Omegatrix. They were the predators of the Samswordones. When the Samswordones teamed up and aligned on the equator of Japatornn, they sent out realm rays across both sides of the planet, hitting all Samunjas and sending them to the Mirage. The Samunjas had no dreams, so they took over the empty realm. The Murk Gourmands were imprisoned in the Mirage shortly after the Alpha-Omegatrix's creation. They were imprisoned in a war between them, teamed up with the Perks, and the Samswordones. They, along with their Perk counterparts, bombed half the planet. They were all imprisoned by the same way the Samunjas were. The Murk commander, Sergeant Cast Iron, went past the dream stage, but went insane and evil, all around mutated due to the dimension. So evil that the Samunjas wouldn't mess with him. He is the last Murk in existence in the R10 timestream, aside from Richard's Murk DNA sample. The Perk Gourmands were imprisoned in the Mirage shortly after the Alpha-Omegatrix's creation. They were imprisoned in a war between them, teamed up with the Murks, and the Samswordones. During a meating, Sergeant Cookmeister ate a sword, which caused the war. They, along with their Murk counterparts, bombed half the planet. They were all imprisoned by the same way the Samunjas were. The Perk commander, went past the dream stage, but went insane and evil, all around mutated due to the sword he ate. So evil that the Samunjas wouldn't mess with him. He is the last Perk in existence. Category:Planets